On the Internet, content sharing platforms or other applications allow users to upload, view, and share digital content such as media items. Such media items may include audio clips, movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers) to use, play, and/or consume the media items (e.g., watch digital videos, listen to digital music).
The content sharing platforms can include one or more channels and the one or more channels can be viewable over the Internet. A channel is a mechanism for providing certain media items and/or for providing access to media items to subscribers. Media items for the channel can be selected by a user, uploaded by a user, selected by a content provider, or selected by a broadcaster. Users can subscribe to one or more channels, and upon subscribing, the user can view his or her subscriptions from the homepage of the content hosting site or from a user interface. In some cases activities performed by a user or channel owner are displayed on the activity feeds of their subscribers. In some cases, the content sharing platform allows the user or channel owner to control what activities are displayed on the activity feeds of their subscribers. For example, as part of a log-in or sign-up process the user or channel owner may set one or more privacy settings for various activities. This manual process, however, can be time-consuming and can result in some portion of the users failing to complete the log-in or sign-up process out of frustration.